After the Video Ends
by KittenAshley
Summary: Recently Markiplier uploaded a video of Jacksepticeye (Sean) smaking him in the face. /hudp3rg This is what happens after the camera gets turned off. Septiplier Away!
"Markimoo, did you really mean that…" Jack said in a shy tone. "Is septiplier really dead?"

"Oh, no, Sean, it's okay. Really. I just needed something to make you mad enough to slap me. Really, I didn't mean it."

"Promise." Jack had a small tear welling up in his eye. He didn't want Mark to be mad at him, he tried not to smack him to hard so as not to hurt him.

"I promise Sean. But you know we have to keep our relationship a secret. Do you know how many fan girls will come after us if they found out?" Mark looked down into Jack's sweet blue eyes. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jack's fraile body and gave him a big warm hug. "I promise to you Sean, I will always love you." He bent down and kissed Jack's soft lips.

"Guys get a room, seriously!" Felix shouted from the corner, storming out of the room. The two started laughing as Felix walked out. They knew they shouldn't be doing this in front of him, but hell, this time was necessary. They heard a faint whisper from in the hallway, "Septiplier Away!" They laughed until the cried, sitting down on the edge of the bed, they gazed into each other's eyes. They wondered if maybe, just maybe, one day they could tell all of their subscribers about their affair.

Mark grabbed Jack's hands, squeezing them tightly. Jack looked up and saw Mark leaning in for another kiss. He closed his eyes in anticipation of Marks lips, but instead of having them meet with his, he felt them on the crevice of his supple neck. He open his eyes in surprise, chills running furiously down his spine. He couldn't control his breathing, it got heavier and heavier the more Marks tongue ran down his neck. Mark picked up Jack and placed him on his lap, close enough to feel what was hiding in his pants.

"M-Mark, you should probably upload that video, your subscribers might get worried." Jack stuttered a bit, but he didn't mind.

"It can wait until I'm done showing you what septiplier means to me." He sunk his teeth down into Jack's skin, Jack letting out a small noise while he did. He reached his hand into Jack's shirt, slowly pulling it up over Jack's head. He looked up to see Jack's cute elf like ears. He bit them a little, taking small nibbles at them, occasionally pulling at them.

"Sean, I love you." He whispered slowly into Jack's ear. "You mean the world to me, no matter what anyone else thinks.

"I love you too, Mark" Jack whispered back. Mark pulled his own shirt off and started to unbutton his pants. He needed to release himself before it got too tight. Jack stared wide eyed at Mark. He started blushing intensely. Jack rummaged through his boyfriends drawers, looking for a lotion bottle in any of them.

"Are you looking for this?" Mark said in a seductive fashion. He was already spreading the lube across his member. Jack's entire body froze up in place. He couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't believe Mark was finally going to claim him as his own once and for all. He ripped off his jeans and sprawled himself across the bed.

"Are you ready?" Mark asked anxiously. Jack nodded slightly, waiting in anticipation for this long awaited moment.

Mark grabbed Jack by the hips, he started slowly, but gradually started shoving his dick inside of Jack. Jack moan intensely with emotion he couldn't comprehend the feelings that were running through him. He felt both pain and pleasure surging through his veins. He could hear Mark's moans every time he entered inside of him. His voice made Jack absolutely crazy.

"M-More! P-Please!" Jack yelled into one of the bed pillows. Mark went faster and faster until he couldn't hold back any more.

"Sean! I love you so much!" Mark yelled as he released inside of Jack. Jack released onto the bed sheets shortly after. The flopped onto the mattress simultaneously.

"I love you too, Mark." Jack said with deep breaths. Mark wrapped his arms once more around Jack, pulling him closer.

"Now lets just take a nap and be together for a while okay?"


End file.
